loveless sacrifice
by teddynojutsu
Summary: InuYasha/Loveless. Kagome is a foster child that has never been in one home for to long. at her new school she meets Ritsuke aka loveless and their lives become conected.Sobi is in this 2. warning near rape, abuse and more!start 3rd manga
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR INUYASHA

_**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR INUYASHA**_

_Holla I just got inspire to Wright this at random, even though I'm suppose to be studying for a test____lol anyway kagome is going to be in 6__th__ grade, like Ritsuke and is gonna be the same age. I'm not sure on his age so yea ____ oh well hope you enjoy_

**New school new home **

(kagomes pov)

I don't know why Mrs. Millerson, hates me, she is the one that chose me for her foster child after all. Don't get me wrong Mrs. M gonna call her that cause I'm lazy can be sorta nice sometimes, but she can be mean, really mean.

But at least I got a new brother out of it his name is Genjo he is very nice even if he doesn't talk allot. He's the biological son of Mrs. M, though they don't get along much and get into fights often.

Even though it's not the most welcoming house to live in it can't be worst then my first foster home…

Nothing can be worst then that……

Anyway if I'm lucky they might be my foster home for the rest of the time till I'm old enough to live on my own. Nobody wants to keep me for to long, they always give me back saying they can't handle me or that they don't want someone like me in there life, some just outright say that they hate me. I don't know what I do wrong I always be polite and do what I'm told, but it's never enough.

I don't know why but there seems to be no one able to love me, maybe if my parents were alive they'd love me, but I'll never know. Sigh' thinking about my parents always makes me sad.

On a happier note I'm going to a new school hopefully I can make friends at this one. No one at the old school ever want to make friends with the foster child, they usually treat me like I'm a disease or a bug.

Some schools they'll just ignore me others I would get bullied. Call me crazy but I'd rather get bullied, at least then I know that people notice my existence.

But it would be nice if I made at least one friend.

(**BEL: Ritsuke's gonna be in the next chapter, tell me what you think, like it hate it think I'm out of my mind for doing this when I should be studying for my tests r to wish me luck 4 my tests I need luck people!!, anyway hope you like it I'll update it as soon as possible, cause it's so short **

**Review and thank you********)**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR INUYASHA

_**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR INUYASHA**_

**This starts right after there first fight with zero. It's the next day at school. Oh and I had my exams today if you like to know, I was sick and delirious through out it. Wonder what I got ******

Loveless step 1

"Shinonome-sensei!! You're spilling your tea" a teacher said frantically trying to get shinonome's attention.

"Yeeek" she squealed

"Calm down!" said the same teacher.

"Sorry" shinonome said to her fellow teacher.

"You seem so out of it this morning, will you be alright to introduce the new student" the teacher said in a concerned voice.

"New student" she said completely at a loss on what she was talking about. New student, new student, new student, nope doesn't ring a bell.

"Yes Kagome the foster child, we're kind of worried if you will be able to handle her, her school records say that she got into fights quite often. Most of which teacher's say she started, also that she was a rather recluse girl" informed the teacher looking at shinonome for her response.

"Oh Kagome, I'll be just fine don't you worry about a thing" she said with a large smile on her face, now remembering reading Kagome's transfer slips the day before.

'Knock, knock,knock'

"Come in" a deep voice of an old mans called out, not once looking up from his work.

Before the door opened there was a hesitant pause after that a petit little girl in an overly large blue hooded jumper the hood covering her head and black mini skirt came I not once looking up.

"Umm h-hello I'm kagome, I um transfer here today, umm I was told I have to see my teacher about the papers before class" the child said in a soft small voice, just loud enough to be heard. She then looked up, revealing a pair large startling sapphire eyes, high check bones that were covered in a lovely shade of pink and a little mouth that was currently being abused by bright white teeth.

"Sugoi(sp)" said some female teachers never seeing a child with such beautiful and soft features, before.

Shinonome got up from her chair and made her way towards the petit girl.

"hello I am your teacher, you may call me Shinonome-sensei, are your carers here to take care of the paper work and see you off on the first day of school" shinonome said excitedly smiling down warmly at the girl.

"Unfortunately my carer was unable to come due to work and other things, but I can take care of the paperwork I did it at my other schools" kagome replied smiling back at her new sensei. Shinonome frowned that her carer wasn't their but knew something's couldn't be helped.

"Oh ok" shinonome replied sounding quite unsure about it all. But none the less led kagome to the desk to fill out the transfer papers. Half way through kagome filling the papers out shinonome relised that she still had her hood up. Having hoods/caps on in the school building was a no-no.

"Umm excuse me Kagome but we do not allow hoods on in the school building" shinonome said with the voice of authority, looking down at kagome who turned to look at he again biting her lips.

"Do I really have too" kagome said looking pleadingly at her new sensei hoping that she didn't have to take her hoody off.

"Yes you do" shinonome said din the same tone, staring done at kagome. Kagome finally sighed in defeat and took off her hood revealing to overly large and pointy ears that look like fox ears , more then the usual dog or rare cat type ears.

Kagome bowed her head waiting for the laughter that usually come after the showing of her ears. But it never happened instead there was the rather weird feeling of someone touching them.

"Eep" squealed kagome jumping out of the chair covering her ears with her hands, looking at her new sensei shocked at her sensei.

"Sorry couldn't help it, you have a quite unique ears there, they look like fox ears" Shinonome said embarrassed by her hasty actions. She probably scared the poor girl off, but she couldn't help but wonder what her tail looked like.

"Ano its ok" kagome said unsurely, while taking her hands off her head, but she was still looking at her teacher weirdly.

"bwaa ha ha ha" the teachers office was now filled with laughter so loud that the student that was passing bye could hear it.

"Look at those ears"

"Their so big"

"If her ears look like that, what about her tail"

Was heard all around the room, the only people that were not laughing were Shinonome and kagome, they both have rather large frowns covering their face though kagomes was sad and Shinonome's was because she didn't get it (she seems kinda like a space cadet so yeah)

'I wonder what their laughing about, I don't know what their laughing about just like I couldn't understand what Sobi-san was talking about' shinonome thought again depressed and frowned deeper. She sighed and turned back to Kagome who had just finished filling the papers.

" Since you are done now I think we should head to class it's starting in 5 minutes" shinonome said walking out the door of the staff room with kagome following behind keeping quiet.

As they were walking Kagome took in her surroundings trying to ignore the laughter of the people they walked past and the jealous glares of girls her age.

When they finally got there kagome was asked to wait outside and to wait till her name was heard to come in.

(In class room)

Ritsuka was sitting at his desk half listening to Yukio, the other half thinking of Sobi, wondering if he was all right or not because of how weird he was acting the night before.

Ok so he was mainly thinking of Sobi….

But he'll never admit it.

"Ok class sit down" said shinonome-sensei with a voice that sounded between commanding and begin. Once the class was seated and quiet she continued.

"Today class we have a new student her name is Kagome, kagome please come in and introduce yourself" she called out.

The door opened and in stepped a petit girl with rather large ears and beautiful features. All the girls in the class except Yukio who looked stunned like the boys in the class, were glaring jealously at the girl.

"Ano m-my name i-is kagome I hope we can be friends" the girl-kagome- said with a small smile. After that most of the girls started to comment on her ears, getting some of the guys in on it to.

Ritsuka could see the smile on her face slowly start to fade, he knew what it was like to have different ears and tail even though you couldn't see her tail because of the jumper hiding it. Ritsuka remembered when he first transferred here they mad comments on his cat like ears and tail even though they weren't as bad as what they were saying about hers, it made him feel pretty lousy, so she must feel worst. He was about to say something when…

"QUIET" yelled shinonome- sensei yelled angrily. The class instantly quieted.

"Kagome you will be sitting in front of Ritsuka, Ritsuka please raise your hands" she said looking at kagome who nodded. Ritsuka raised his hand and looked at kagome who met his gaze.

Then the world stopped and it was only them, Ritsuka nor Kagome knew how long they were staring at each other for but it all came crashing down when they both felt a large amount off pain in the middle of their lower back. The pain grew so unbearable they both fell looking into each others eyes until they hit the ground were they both promptly fainted, leaving there hysteric classmates and sensei for the land off dreams.

The others in the class had nothing to worry about though because the loveless has found his other half.

Loveless has found his sacrifice

And

Loveless has found hi fighter.

**(BEL: you wouldn't think I would get it out that soon, would have been sooner if me mum hadn't been nagging me. **

**Anyway if you don't get the last part tell me I'll explain it to ya.**

**Review and thanks 4 reading)**


	3. Chapter 3

(nurses office)

_**I do not own Inuyasha or loveless , want to but don't**_

**Right now all I'm doing is going through the manga but adding kagome to the mix, but once we get the theme of the manga into the story it will all be my own mind coming up with the ideas. . so in other words there are spoilers to those who haven't read the 3****rd**** manga of loveless.**

**NEW FEELINGS**

(Nurses office)

(Ritsuka pov)

I woke up in what I can see is the nurses office, I sat up and looked around the room. I see next to me is the new girl kagome sleeping with her hands fisted under her chin.

'Cute' I thought which was weird for me to think, I've never thought anyone 'cute' before.

Thinking back to before, I remember feeling a large amount of pain in my lower back. Now all I feel is a dull throb.

"Uurg" I herd Kagome groan. I looked over and saw that she was waking up, once she sat up she let out a small yawn.

"Where am I" she said, looking around the room with blurry eyes that were half opened because of sleep not noticing me.

"We're in the nurse's office" I informed her causing her to jump and let out a little squeal.

"Oh, um, ano, who are you" she asked me shyly with a bright blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm Ritsuka, your classmate" I explained wondering if she remembered what happened before we fainted.

"Oh I remember know, um what happened exactly all I remember was I looked at you next thing I know I'm here, do you know what happened" she asked, her head tilted to the side, like a confused puppy.

"We fainted" I answered simply trying to hide my blush. 'Sugoi she cute' I thought again.

"Oh so what do we do n—"

"Oh it seems you are alright know, you can go back to class now" the nurse said snootily. Aren't nurses supposed to ask if you're alright after you've fainted.

Once me and kagome got out of the bed, we were practically thrown from the room. After we were thrown from the room I saw one of the male teachers go in there. Now I realized why she wanted to get us out of there, I know I'm usually really slow on things like this but they pretty much screamed it, really this is a school for kids they shouldn't be doing that. Kagome didn't seem to notice though.

Stupid nurse.

(Class room)

(Normal pov)

Knock knock knock

Every students head turned towards the door they usually didn't get people coming I into class after it has started.

"Come in" shinonome-sensei called out. Then the door opened and in walked Ritsuka and Kagome.

"We're back sensei" they said at the same time causing them to look at each other weirdly, they've been doing that a lot.

"Are you guys sure your ok" shinonome asked concerned.

"We're fine sensei" Ritsuka answered while Kagome just nodded half hiding behind Ritsuka because of the glares directed her way from the females of the class. Ritsuka seemed to take notice of this and glared at the class, causing some off the glares to disappear. To them Ritsuka could be scary when he went off.

"Ok then take your seats" shinonome said in a concerned voice, not really believing that they both were fine.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Quiet! Please be quiet" the female student up front yells at her classmates who aren't listening to her.

"Come on everyone! This affects all of you" shinonome yelled out to her class who weren't in that much of a listening mood. She then spotted a spiky haired boy in the back playing video game.

"Hey! Is that a video game?!" she said standing in front of the boy.

"Argh" said the boy turning away from her, franticly trying to hide his game from his sensei.

"If you bring games to school they get confiscated. Give it to me!" she said with her hands on her hips looking down sternly at the naughty boy.

"No! Its got nothing to do with you sensei" he said finally finding some where to hide his game. Shinonome twitched from the words that were spoken, reminding her so much of what Sobi told her yesterday night.

"I don't have it, I don't have it" the boy called sticking his tongue out at his sensei. Kagome and Ritsuka both looked up at the boy. 'What a brat' they thought with disdain.

"Wha" shinonome said. "Nothing to do with me. Why do you say such things" she continued now only thinking of what Sobi said and not the naughty boy in her class

"Waaaaaah" she cried now in tears from the thought of it.

Both kagome and Ritsuka looked at their sensei, confused at why she is crying, why some girls were trying to comfort her.

'Why is sensei crying' they thought not sure.

(After school)

Kagome and Ritsuka were the last to leave on the way out Ritsuka was stopped by their sensei. Kagome stayed to wait with Ritsuka because he offered to walk her out, because she couldn't remember the way out. You couldn't blame her it's a big school.

"Ritsuka-kun it's about Agatsuma-sans injuries" she said getting Ritsuka and kagome who was trying not to listen attention.

"Injuries! you know abut that sensei?!" he all but shouted out, kagome looked slightly worried at Ritsuka, even though she only met him today he didn't look like the type of person that raises his voice for just anything.

"Yes I think it's my fault."

"Your fault?" he said confusly

"Yes he saved me when I was in trouble. And he was badly hurt. I wanted to thank him but …he won't speak to me." She said looking slightly depressed.

"Sensei Sobi protected you?" he said slightly shocked. He didn't wait for an answer instead walked out of the room growling . Kagome followed slightly worried, but didn't say anything because he didn't seem like he wanted to be talked to.

Ritsuka was thinking of all the things he said the night before, how he told him to go away. He got his phone out and sent him from what kagome could see a really long text.

"Are you all right Ritsuka-kun" kagome said finally getting the courage to speak to him.

Ritsuka turned and looked at kagome who was looking at him with a worried look on her face. Ritsuka now felt awful for making kagome worried about him. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm ok, just annoyed at my friend" Ritsuka replied with a smile on his face trying to reassure kagome that he was alright. Kagome didn't believe him, but didn't ask anything else. Less she loose her first friend.

'Its nice to have a friend' she thought to herself. Once at the gate she waved goodbye and headed home.

Yes it was indeed good to have friends.

(Art collage cafeteria)

Riiiiiiiiiing

Sobi heard his phone go off why getting his lunch tray, seeing that it was Ritsuka that sent him a text he instantly read it.

'This is an order,

You are never to

Lie to me again.

Withholding

Information is

Lying too.'

Sobi stared in shock before chuckling softly to himself.

"So he's training me by E-mail…gotta hand it to you Ritsuka" he said highly amused.

"Now what to get for lunch"

(Kagome foster home)

(Kagome's pov)

I have just walked into my house, taking off my shoes and placing them neatly by the door.

"I'm home" I said raising my voice just enough so that the people in the house could hear me. It's one of the rules Mrs. M has came up for me.

"Come in here Kagome" I heard Mrs. M yell from the kitchen, she didn't sound mad that was a good sign. I walked into the kitchen walking over to Mrs. M who was sitting on the other side of the table, not once taking my eyes off the ground. Another rule, don't look at your better, it didn't take me long to remember that one, my arm throbs for just thinking about it.

"Kagome how was your day at school" she asked pleasantly, uh-oh not good something's going to happen I can just feel it. I hope Genjo comes home soon she won't do anything with him around.

"It was good Millerson-sama" I answered her not once looking up at her. Another rule, only call her Millerson-sama, because she was my ruler, as she said that she rules everything in my life.

"Oh really it did kagome well guess what happened to me today?" she asked, now I knew something bad was going to happen. Please Genjo come home soon.

"I do not know Millerson-sama" I said keeping my voice steady trying to keep the fear I felt out of my voice. I heard her get up from her seat and walk around the table slowly. Each time I heard her heal clack on the floor the fear inside me increased little by little until she finally made it to me. I did not talk nor did I move.

"Well I got a call from your school today" she said as she started petting my head. Please oh please Genjo come home quick. I really wanted to look at the clock on the wall beside me but moving would make it worse.

"They told me that you fainted, know what they asked me" she said her voice now showing her malice. I just shook my head not trusting my voice. I could feel my self tremble.

"They asked if I took care of you properly" she said I could here her hiss through her teeth, then her arm moved and something shiny caught my vision.

"Do you want to make them thin k I'm a bad person do you kagome" she screamed delivering the first hit that sent my body to the floor.

"You're a bad girl kagome your lucky I'm doing this so you can repay the sins you've done against many" she said her voice sounding slight crazed. I don't remember doing anything bad why am I the one being punished, why must god want me to be punished.

I felt her take off my large jumper and press the blade to my upper arm, I held my breath waiting for it to come. It did and it was excruciating and it came again and again and again. I felt like crying out but then it would be worse. Another rule no crying out during punishment.

She kept cutting designs on my arms, not to deep but not to shallow ether, enough so they won't leave a scar. Avoiding old scabs and what not. I couldn't take it anymore I was soon going to pass out, but that would be bad, things would get worse when there was absolutely no way I could cry out. So I blocked the pain, even though I knew it would come back worse but I couldn't take it, so I blocked it out and listened.

Cut, cut, cut, slice. Went the knife through my arm

Plonk, plonk, plonk. Went my blood running off my arm onto the floor.

It went on like this for what seemed like hours until.

"Stop" I heard the deep voice of Genjo say calmly, Mrs. M instantly stopped and looked over to her son like always.

"Welcome home Genjo" I hear her say pleasantly, like I wasn't there bleeding. Genjo ignored his mother and walked over to my still form and picked me up, before heading up the stairs.

"I'm putting kagome to bed" he said quietly to his mother. His mother would never go against Genjo because Genjo inherited all his fathers' money and without Genjo shed be broke. So I'm what she takes he ranger out on. Fun no.

Once at my room Genjo placed me on the bed and went into the bath room to get one of the first aid kits from the cupboard. He then quickly cleaned and bandaged my wounds, all I did was smile at him thankful he was here.

"So did you make any friends" he asked coolly, it was the same question he asks every time I go to a new school. I only go to new schools because he makes me, I don't know why.

"Yes" I answered with a smile looking over at him, he had a shocked look on his face that quickly melted into a small but warm smile. Finishing up with my wounds.

"Good" he said before he placed the blanket over my form and left with the first aid kit.

"Good night" he said before turning the lights off and walking out closing the door behind him. He was my angel.

I fell asleep thinking of my new friend, with dreams for a better future.

Hope for a better future.

(**BEL: so how did you like this chap it's the first time I've written anything this violent.. tell me if it's good or not.**

**Review ant thanks 4 reading)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or loveless

_**I do not own Inuyasha or loveless **_

**Hey my people. I'm looking for a Beta, so if you're interested fill out the thing you have to and I'll choose who will be my Beta. I have no idea how to become one or get one I'm clueless, totally clueless. And for all my reviewers (.THANK YOU.) you make me so happy cries of joy wipes tears and smile anyway please enjoy chap 4.**

**STALKED**

(Kagomes home)

(Kagomes pov)

I woke up to a blazing pain in my arms, it was painful enough to make a grown man scream as if he was dieing. But I can't scream I can't wake Mrs. M. I looked over to the digital clock that was on the stand next to me. It red 3:25.

After five minutes I gave up trying to get back to sleep. The pain in my arms too strong to let me fall into a peaceful slumber, were I wouldn't have to feel any pain. I got up and collected the clothes that I was going to wear that day and walked quietly through the hall way to the bathroom.

Once there I turned the taps on and left them on low. The thing about baths that I hate is that it's so load when it's filling up. I slowly took my clothes off careful of my arms. Every move I made, felt like they were on fire. When I finally got my clothes off, I slowly unwrapped the dirty bandages off my arms. Once off I could see that some of the deeper wounds were still bleeding. It's really hard to fix your own bandages usually Genjo would do them, but I don't want to wake him up so early.

Turning off the taps of the now full bath I slowly stepped in to the warm water. I could feel the water on my arms so clearly. I couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped my mouth. It felt like a hundred thousand needles piercing my skin and I could feel every one of them.

It didn't take long for the water to turn pink, I quickly washed up and got out before the bath water could turn red. I slowly dried myself off barley touching my arms with the towel. I let a small smile cross my face when I saw that my arms have stopped bleeding and the smaller wounds have already scabbed over. Quickly and carefully I rapped my arms with clean bandages.

I then put my clothes on which consists on a baggy long sleeved black top, with a baby blue baggy t-shirt that had 'FOXY' written on in black with a picture of a baby fox that was curled up on it, the shirt reached mid thigh on me. My pants were plain black baggy cargo pants. I then put on my black beanie.

Once dressed I towel dried my hair and my fluffy tail. I then put on a large jumper and placed my tail in it so it could not be seen. I love my tail but it's so much fluffier and longer than anyone else. I remember when I was younger how the kids would tease me and parents would laugh at me about my tail and ears. I got sick of it and started to hide them. Though sometimes I have to show my ears. My favorite thing about my tail would have to be that it look like it's been dunked in white paint. I think it looks cute.

To bad other people don't think so. 

After leaving the bathroom, with my dirty clothes and bandages, I went to the washing room and placed my dirty clothes in the washing basket with the other dirty clothes and put my bandages in the machine and started it. Hopefully it will be washed before I go to school.

Heading back into my room I see that it just became 5am. I could hear Genjos alarm go off down the hall. He always gets up at this time because he wants to get out of the house before his mother wakes up. I really don't know why they always fight, they just do.

I think I'll go to school with Genjo today, I don't want to see Mrs. M today either.

I went to the kitchen and made a breakfast of scramble eggs for me and Genjo. By the time I finished cleaning the evidence that I cooked, Genjo was already there eating his breakfast. As I sat and ate mine no words were said. I know Genjo was not much of a talker but the least he could do was say 'thanks for breakfast'. Geeze he's stingy.

When I was done Genjo took the plates to the sink and left them there, probably to annoy his mother who hates doing any type of work at all. Looking over Genjo wondering again why he hates his mother I noticed something that I didn't yesterday, you can't blame me though, and I was nearly unconscious.

As we were walking to school I looked him over, he was wearing plain blue jeans and a white jumper with black writing on it. His long red hair tied into a low pony tail but there was something missing.

His ears and tail.

It took a couple of minutes for that to get through my slow brain.

"Oh my god what happened to your ears and your tail? Did they get chopped of what happened" I screamed at him panicking. How could someone be so mean as to chop his ears of? I could feel my tears leak from my eyes. How could someone do that?

I looked up when I felt a hand on my head, looking up I saw that it was Genjo.

"You only notice now that they were gone" he said with a smirk on his lips. How can he smirk like it's something funny, he' lost his ears and most likely his mind, he thinks this is funny. I was hyperventilating now.

"Don't take this so easily you don't have ears" I said not as loud as before but I was panicking OMG he doesn't have ears.

"Look calm down everyone louses their ears, it's a normal thing" he said coldly looking down at me.

"How?" I asked.

"Ask your teacher, I'm not going to explain it to you" he sighed.

"Bye" he said before I could ask any more. He's so mean. Guess I have to ask my teacher. Looking around where he left me I notice that I was outside my school. I hated going to my old schools but for some reason I'm actually looking forward for today.

That's new.

(End kagome pov)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Normal pov)

(With Ritsuka)

Ritsuka, Yuiko and Yayoi were outside discussing what they were going to do this afternoon. They planed to go to Yayois house after school. 'I'm surprised I was invited' thought Ritsuka not knowing or remembering if he's been invited to someone's house before.

Looking around, while Yuiko and Yayoi were talking Ritsuka spotted Kagome walking slowly to school, not missing the slight limp in the way she walked.

"Kagome" he shouted waving her over when she looked up. Yuiko and Yayoi looked at him weirdly not used to hearing him yell so load. Yuiko glared at Kagome wonder why Ritsuka liked her so easily after only meeting her the other day.

When Kagome looked up she shyly waved back at Ritsuka, she noticed that he was calling her over but looking at his friends it seemed that they didn't really want her over there so she shook her head and headed through the gates.

Ritsuka looked at Yuiko and Yayoi when he realized Kagome wasn't coming over and saw the look Yuiko was sending Kagome. He glared at Yuiko pissed that she scared Kagome off. He could already tell that Kagome was a quiet and shy girl that didn't like controversy.

"Hey I'm going to head in" Ritsuka said casually before running into the school hopping to catch up to Kagome.

"Kagome" he shouted when he saw her walking inside if the school. Hearing her name Kagome stopped and looked over in Ritsukas direction waiting for him to catch up.

"Good morning" Kagome said without letting the pain she was feeling show in her voice. The last person she wanted to know about her injuries was Ritsuka, what would he think if he knew what was going on. He'd probably think she was some weak girl or a pitiful charity case.

"Um me and Yuiko are going to Yayois house this afternoon, I'm sure they won't mind if you come to" Ritsuka asked rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hoping Kagome would say yes. He had no idea why but for some reason it seemed that he didn't want to be away from her. The though sent a feeling of extreme displeasure through his body.

"Um" Kagome said knowing that if she did go that she would be in some serious trouble, but for some reason it seemed if she didn't go it would be worse. It was a gut feeling and she always goes with her gut. It's how she got away from her first carer.

"Sure, if they don't mind" she finally said a bright but unsure smile on her face. Ritsuka was filled with happiness until he remembered that he has to ask Yayoi. He had no idea if Yayoi would let Kagome come or not. Hopefully god was on his side today.

"ok then, we're meeting up out the front of school" he said looking at Kagome smiling before turning ahead and facing the door to the class room, he didn't even realize that they have made it, by the look on Kagomes face it seemed that she didn't either.

Heading in they both sat down next to each other both reading one of the books Ritsuka had in his bag in silence, not noticing anyone that came in or what was going on around them.

They became separated from the world only feeling and hearing each others movements and breathing. Not noticing the people around them, but all good things must come to an end.

"Ok class lets get started" Shinome called out in a bright and happy voice.

And class started.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Lunch)

(Ritsukas pov)

I was walking over toward Yayoi and Yuiko who was sitting on Yayoi's desk. They were talking about god knows what, but I had a hunch it was about this afternoons plan, I slowed down my walk, even though they were only across the room and I was already halfway to them it seemed like they were miles away. I'm going to ask if Kagome could come with us. I looked over at Kagome who was looking dejectedly at her desk wringing her hands together. I turned back to Yayoi and Yuiko and quickened my step. The way I'm going lunch would already be over. Once I got close enough they saw me and waved me over. Yuiko jumped up off the desk and gave a happy shout like usually.

"Ritsuka" she shouted getting glares from the students around us though she took no notice to them. It must be nice to be oblivious to the ones around you. I nodded my head towards her giving her my silent greeting. I saw Yayoi glare at me, even though we're friends now he still glares at me when Yuiko turns her attention away from her and to me.

"You know about tonight" I said starting slowly looking at them both as they looked at me expectantly. Yuiko looked up at me as if I was her god but I've gotten used to it. I probably am her first real friend, if the way her old friends were was anything to go by.

"I was wondering if Kagome could come with us" I continued looking them in the eyes wanting and hoping that they will say yes. I made sure I didn't show how nervous I was. I could just see the crushed look on Kagomes face when I told her that they didn't want her to come. Looking back at the two that still haven't answered yet I saw them both look over at Kagome who still hasn't looked up yet so she didn't notice the attention she was getting.

I looked at their faces trying to see if what they were thinking, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. Yuiko looked slightly confused and was kept looking at me then back to Kagome and repeating the process. Yayoi was just looking at Kagome, pink stained his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over, it was like he was in some kind of trance. Wait is that drool.

"So can she?" I asked again snapping them out of their thoughts. They both looked at me and then at each other realizing they haven't answered me yet.

"Sure" Yayoi exclaimed. I would of stepped back from how load it was. Looking around the class I saw everyone looking at us. Even Kagome lifted her head and looked at us. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. But at least now I know Kagome can come.

To my embarrassment my tails swishing back and forth franticly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(That afternoon)**

(Still Ritsukas pov)

"Kagomes ready to go" I asked her with a smile she just blushed and nods her head while getting up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. We both walked towards the door of the school. Yuiko and Yayoi greeted us enthusiastically waving and what not; gaining a lot of attention towards themselves and the ones they were waving at, which were me and Kagome. I didn't really mind very use to the attention because I was using it. Hanging around these 2 it happens quite a lot. But looking over at Kagome it seemed that she wasn't, she was doing a rather good impression of a tomato.

"Hey Kagome, Ritsuka" Yuiko exclaimed once we were in front of her. I just waved back.

"Hello" Kagome said softly to Yuiko and nodded towards Yayoi who blushed bright red before turning around quickly, Kagome looked confused by his action.

"Come on my house is this way" he exclaimed walking quickly away. Yuiko quickly walked up and they started chatting away, while me and Kagome walked silently behind them. 'I wonder what Sobi's doing' I looked towards the sky, it was a nice day out I wonder if he's outside. I looked next to me when I felt a something lightly graze my arm snapping me out of my thought. Looking over I saw it was kagome, who was still coming closer to me, she was looking around franticly. I looked around and saw a few elderly people most that saw us were talking about…….how good a couple we look.

I blushed at the thought, even though those things are embarrassing they wouldn't make some one act like this, looking back over at Kagome I saw her eye move to the side like she was trying to look behind her. I slowly turned my head a little bit and realized we were being followed by an earless black haired guy that looked older than us probably around 17 or 18. I vaguely remember walking past him a while back.

But what really got my blood pumping was the fact that his eyes were fixed on Kagome. No wonder she was so scared.

"Guys don't look behind but were being followed" I said quietly, getting there attention, before they could make a big commotion about it I shushed them. "Don't turn around" I whispered venomously at them when they were about to, they quickly straightened up when they heard the tone of voice I used. Kagome just looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I think we'll have to run" I said getting weird stares from everyone. "Don't turn around" I hissed again at them, they quickly turned back to what they were staring at. I looked behind us carefully, he was still there. I really wish Sobi was here, he'd know what to do.

"Ok on the count of 5 we run" I said with authority, just daring them to talk back to me. None did, "1" I said keeping my pace even "2" kagome came even closer I could see the perspiration dripping from her forehead "3" we got ready our pace fastening, "4" we were nearly starting to run I looked back cautiously and saw that he kept his pace, "5" I shouted and we ran like the devil was on our heel, I stayed at the end of the group looking back and saw that the guy was following us.

"Faster" I shouted at them all. They started to move faster but it seemed Kagome couldn't keep up, so as I ran past her I grabbed her hand and pulled us along. Then Yayoi turned suddenly, we all followed, we stopped in front of a door. He then put his hand in his pocket, pulled out his keys and quickly open the door, we all ran inside quickly and locked the door behind us.

We were all standing in front of the door trying to catch our breath. Once I had some breath back, I quickly ran and cautiously looked out the window. I saw the guy there his long black hair flowing around him as he looked for us. I couldn't help but think there was something weird about him. It was like an aura or something like that. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when he finally left.

"He's gone"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Sorry it took me so long, but I lost the book I was using and then well a lot of stuff happened and add that with my laziness. You can see why.**

**By the way thank you all my wonderful reviewers if you'd stop reviewing I would have forgot about it. I bet your all thinking damn I was drunk when I added this, why oh why did I have to incur age her. Well sorry to ya all it's to late MWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA coff-coff**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please send me some more wonderful **

**REVIEWS) **


End file.
